


Like father, like son

by raeupchen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeupchen/pseuds/raeupchen
Summary: Prompt: Can anybody write a fic about Derek and Stile scolding his son about sneaking his boyfriend into the house by the window, saying stuff like is not proper or smth AND Stiles father is also there listening until he can’t take it anymore and says something like: ‘i remember certain werewolf getting into my underage son room by the window and staying all night, thinking i wouldn’t notice, and it was pretty often too’ Pretty pleaseeeee!





	Like father, like son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleli93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleli93/gifts).



> I saw the prompt while browsing for something new to read and thought that maybe this could help me get back into writing a little more, because I‘m stuck on my currenct story. It‘s the first time I wrote anything for someone I don‘t know, so I hope it‘s like you imagined the story to turn out and that you like it!
> 
> It‘s not really beta read, so all mistakes are my own, I‘m sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf belongs to MTV and I don‘t get any money out of this. The only characters that belong to me, are the OCs mentioned.
> 
> Have fun!

It was nearing three AM on a tuesday when Derek had shot up in bed and nearly bolted from his and Stiles’ bedroom without a word to his husband, who he woke up in the process. At first Stiles was confused and then worried that someone was about to break into their house, where their children slept peacefully – or at least that‘s what they hoped and were expecting. What they _weren‘t_ expecting was to hear voices from their eldest son‘s room, when they crept out of their bedroom in search of the intruder, Derek with unsheathed claws and Stiles with his trusty baseball bat. They stilled in front of the door, listening in, afraid that someone was in their boy‘s room, about to kill or kidnap him. They hadn‘t had any rival packs or hunter activity in years in Beacon Hills, but one couldn‘t be too cautious, when dealing with the extended family of one of the most influential alphas on the west coast. And that is exactly what Talia Hale was. Influential and well known, which bought them security, but also threats from people who were stupid enough to challenge her.

The biggest surprise came to them, when they listened a little closer, because one of those voices clearly belonged to their son – Aaron – but the other they didn‘t quite recognize, not even with Derek‘s enhanced hearing. Sharing a quick glance, borne from years of being and – a lot of times – fighting together, they decided to burst into the room, without knocking first. In retrospect Derek should have listened a little closer and maybe smelled the air, before storming into their son‘s room, because the sight that greeted them, was anything but dangerous. Inside the room they saw their son clinging to another boy, not just kissing, but nearly devouring the other‘s face.

Both Derek and Stiles were slightly appalled and shocked at seeing their child doing _such things_ – never mind that they were caught more often than not in the exact same position by said child. Not having heard his fathers‘ entrance, Aaron wasn‘t disturbed in exploring the body of the other guy. Which Stiles tried to stop with a loud clearing of his throat, but still his _werewolf_ son, didn‘t hear him. At a loss for words – probably for the first time in his life – Stiles turned to his husband, who just rolled his eyes and grabbed their son, before their show could get any further. If there was some eye flashing involved, while Aaron came down from his daze, no one seemed surprised by that.

“Does anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?” Derek growled, which resulted in an answering growl from his son. Huh, that’s something they hadn’t seen before, Aaron was normally an even tempered guy, like his uncle Scott, which had often resulted in the joke ‘maybe he isn’t Derek’s, maybe he’s really Scott’s child’, which no one – safe for Cora, who just loved to rile her brother up – found funny.

“Isn’t it obvious?” came the equal growly reply from the teenager. If the situation weren’t so grave, Stiles would have laughed that they finally had a mini-Derek at their hands, not just in the looks department, because Aaron truly looked like Derek as a teenager, but also with his temperament.

“Well to me it looks like you were sucking face with a guy, we don’t know, didn’t know _about_ and who seems older than you, on a school night,” Stiles assessed the situation with clinical accuracy and from the look on his son’s face hitting the nail on the head. Great, just great! Couldn’t his teenage rebellion be staying up too late and stealing a little booze from their bar? No, he had to – Stiles looked around and spotted a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet. Just awesome! Stiles deeply regretted the decision to procreate – well not really, because his kids were the best thing ever happen to him, just not at three in the morning, when he had to get up at six to get them ready for school and get ready for work himself.

“Well, maybe it isn’t exactly what it looks like?” Aaron tried to weasel himself out of the situation, which was completely impossible, after confessing to everything with just one look.

“Nice try,” Derek snorted, before he turned to the other guy in the room, who had been silent the whole time, “So, who are you and what did you think you were doing in my underaged son’s bedroom at three AM.?” Stiles couldn’t be any prouder of his husband, even if he’d tried. Derek’s murder eyebrows were in full force, which resulted that the other boy nearly fainted, if the color of his face was anything to go by.

“Dad, leave him be. He didn’t do anything wrong!” Aaron said, before shrugging out of his father’s hold to go over to the guy and grab his hand in reassurance. “That’s Mike, he’s my boyfriend.” At that admission _Stiles_ nearly fainted. When did his son acquire a boyfriend and why hadn’t his husband, who smelled _everything_ not said anything in that regard?

The guy – _Mike_ – swallowed visibly, before mumbling a barely audible “Hi”. It would’ve been cute, hadn’t this whole thing happened in the middle of the night, which brought Stiles back to the problem at hand: Their son sneaking in a stranger through his bedroom window.

“Care to explain why my sixteen year old son _entertains_ his boyfriend at three AM.?” Stiles asked again, because Derek’s question had been ignored by everyone, his child was obviously immune to the murder eyebrows – not hard to be, when you were working on perfecting your own.

“Well, he was away, looking at colleges and just came back, so he thought he could drop by and visit, before he drives home?” was clearly not the reply Derek and Stiles wanted to hear from their son.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I mean, I expected him to be older than you, just by looking at him, but...he’s visiting colleges and then thinks it’s a great idea to visit in the middle of the fucking night?” Stiles exploded, “How long has this been going on? Let me guess, this wasn’t the first time he snuck in, right?” At this Stiles threw an accusing glare in Mike’s direction, who seemed to find the floor quite interesting. Well at least this biker-look was just for show, he seemed to be cowed by normal parenting, which gave Stiles hope that Mike wasn’t a completely bad influence for his son.

“A few weeks,” came the mumbled reply from Mike, which supported Stiles’ assessment, the guy was harmless.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Instead of sneaking him into your room in the middle of the night, he could’ve formally met us. Civilized people use the front door and don’t sneak through your window in the middle of the night,” Derek said, already having calmed down from his high alertness and trying to be the voice of reason, in contrast to Stiles’ outrage. At the last part a snort could be heard from the hallway, which turned every head in the room, only for the Sheriff to appear in the doorway.

“That’s a good one Derek! Takes one, to know one, right? I mean, I _do_ remember a certain werewolf coming and going through the window in my – very much – underaged son’s bedroom at all the hours of the day and especially at night. And even staying the night, often I might add. Don’t think I didn’t notice, I just kept quiet, because at least when you were in Stiles’ room he couldn’t get up to anything, like looking for bodies in the woods, you know?” Sheriff Stilinski said, with a smirk. He knew, that he blew the parenting lesson of his son and son in law, but that didn’t matter. That was his sweet revenge for getting woken up in the middle of the night, from squeaking noises coming from his son’s room, when they thought that they were incredibly quiet. The two idiots.

“Grandpa, where do you come from?” Aaron asked in confusion, not having really registered what his grandfather had told them just now.

“Your father sent me a message that someone was apparently breaking into your house,” the Sheriff explained, to which Stiles just shrugged, when he encountered Derek’s gaze. He had resources and he wasn’t afraid to use them.

Just then it seemed to register what his grandpa had said, because Aaron shot his father’s an accusing look, “Wait, so you two were sneaking around, _at night_ , while Pop was still a teenager? And you tell me off for the same thing? That’s so hypocritical from you!” Aaron nearly exploded, ignoring the fact that his father’s thought that his boyfriend was a burglar and that his grandfather apparently knew who was sneaking in and out of his house.

Before Stiles or Derek could make any excuses they heard other voices from the hallway, “What is going on?” came the voice of their daughter – Emma – , who was rubbing her eyes, obviously having been just woken up, followed by their youngest children – Toby and Amber – , who were clinging to her legs, peering into the room of their older brother.

“Dad and Pop have gone off on me for sneaking Mike into my bedroom, but Grandpa told me that they weren’t any different!” Aaron told his siblings, not without a slight hint of accusation in his tone.

“Well, it is the middle of the night,” Stiles mumbled, embarrassed that his dad gave his children blackmail material. “So, all of you go back to bed,” at this he threw a glance at Mike and Aaron, “We’ll talk in the morning, Mike you can stay, but no funny business!” With that he ushered his other children out of the room of their older brother and into their own. Followed by Derek, who said goodbye to his father in law, before retreating to the master bedroom. What a night!


End file.
